


骑乘现代科技之话

by mooncancer



Series: 迦勒底傻白甜日常 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 庆祝兰斯洛特卿喜提战斗机！





	骑乘现代科技之话

“有时候你必须得承认！”高文在飓风中大喊道，“人总有不擅长的东西！”

“我就不太擅长应对现代科技。”接着他补充了一句。

这时候来自公元五世纪的不列颠的高文骑士正和兰斯洛特骑士一起趴在一架F-15的外壳上，以接近90度垂直的仰角和2.5马赫的速度向上急速爬升，音爆云在他们下方如水面的涟漪一样扩散开来。他穿着漆黑铠甲的同事趴在距离他稍微远一点的飞机尾部的位置，像是野兽一样四肢张开，手甲和铁靴上生出尖锐指爪，扣紧被黑雾和铁水般的暗红魔力纹路覆盖的机身，弯曲的黑色尖刺从他盔甲的脊椎上生长出来，深深扎入钢铁的坐骑里面，构成流动的魔力闭环。

高文的姿势也比他好不到哪去，他双手紧紧攀住驾驶室的边缘，脚蹬在机翼旁边凹下去的弧线上。“我还是喜欢骑马！”他用力眨着眼睛，甩开被风焊在脸上的额发，皱着眉头大叫。“下次还要飞的话，就来条龙吧！再不成狮鹫也行啊！飞机就饶了我吧！”

黑骑士兰斯洛特低沉地咆哮了一声，抬起头，似乎是示意他进到驾驶室里面去。

“不行不行。”高文将浓厚凌乱的头发甩得像只大金毛，果断拒绝。“操纵机炮和导弹什么的，还是算了吧，那是弓兵才会做的事。作为剑士职阶现界的圆桌骑士高文，当然是要一对一的，以太阳化身的圣剑，来斩杀一切不净！”

转轮胜利之剑被墨绿色的斗篷包裹着，固定在骑士背后。超越了现实与幻想、物理与魔法的领域的空想树，笔直地向上朝着天空和宇宙生长。在大树的顶端闪耀着星辉，根据迦勒底的测算，其高度已经超过40千米，突入到了平流层的上部。

“走吧兰斯！我们继续往上，穿过雷电和乌云，到太阳的力量无可阻挡的地方去！”

狂战士再度发出低低的咆哮，这一次他的声音里含着只有与他极为亲近熟悉之人才能分辨出来的喜悦，似乎是想要对高文竖起大拇指。

F-15从白云中一跃而起，穿过了对流层。一万三千米的高空，炽烈的阳光骤然洒落，日照比地面上最晴朗的天气还要强烈三倍，高文感觉到体内的力量如同岩浆般沸腾起来，像是指数一样爆炸式地增长，背后的圣剑发出隐隐兴奋的嗡鸣。

“继续向上，兰斯。”高文按捺着胸中猛烈跃动起来的好战之心，因为兴奋而发出粗糙的呼吸。“我们继续向上！直到我们能达到的极限，直到离太阳最近的地方！”

如果伊卡洛斯能够从英灵座上被召唤，他也一定会毫不犹豫地再次飞向太阳吧。越是接近力量的本源，高文越能够感觉到那种与己身融为一体的，压倒性的强大。这样的陶醉感就像是毒药，即使英灵也很难抗拒它的诱惑，但他还记得自己身负使命而来，他只是需要达到力量的极限，然后挥出那一剑——

机身开始震动起来，被魔力包裹着的铁块发出不祥的咔咔嘶鸣。F-15理论上的爬升极限大约是三万八千米，这并非英灵座赋予的知识，而是达芬奇和福尔摩斯、以及迦勒底的工作人员们，在制定这个作战计划时展示给高文和兰斯洛特看的数据。这个高度上战斗机已经无法平飞，他们只有一次冲击的机会。而如果要再往上，飞机的推力已经无法支撑，在超越了物理法则的范围之外，便只能依靠驾驶员——兰斯洛特提供的魔力来弥补。

在没有风、空气稀薄而安静的平流层里，低垂下头，始终掌握着战斗机的兰斯洛特开始微微颤抖起来，机身上魔力的流动加快了速度，暗沉的红光开始变得紊乱，但他们向上冲刺的速度却丝毫未减。

“差不多了。”

高文松开右手，从背后拔出了圣剑，猛地钉在机身上。他屈起一条腿，稳稳地尝试着在几乎垂直的飞机上站起来，与此同时兰斯洛特那边的魔力供给似乎也达到了极限，飞机靠着巨大的速度和惯性冲上了顶峰，迅速地进入了抛物线顶端那一小段短暂的平滑曲线。

机身开始放平，接下来就要进入下落的轨道，机会转瞬即逝。高文不懂什么现代物理和数学，但他身经百战。他知道该怎样战斗，如何在一瞬间抓住胜利，尤其是与兰斯洛特配合。

就是现在。

由星之妖精锻造，复制太阳于其中的圣剑被高文双手紧握，高举过头顶，剑身沐浴在无穷无尽的阳光之中，仿佛要刺破蔚蓝天幕一般，开始飞快地延伸。转轮胜利之剑完全展开之后，最大长度可以达到14千米。不管以魔术师的力量还是迦勒底的供能，都不可能达成这样的奇迹，除非，是像现在这样，超越了脚下星球的限制，真正取得了太阳的力量——

“——转轮胜利之剑！！！”

四万米的高空，空气已经极其稀薄了。英灵不需要依赖空气来呼吸，但此刻，高文却听不到自己的怒吼。没有风，没有声音，他凝视着自己挥剑的动作，仿佛观赏一场绚丽耀眼的默片。白热的阳炎直直斩向空想树尖上朝着星球之外的广袤空间伸展开去的星光，将一切触及之物都燃烧成灰烬。

他们开始飞快地沿着抛物线滑落，在下落的过程中，高文看见火舌沿着空想树的树身一路向下烧去，巨树化为灰烬的速度比他们坠落的速度还要快。

高文松了一口气。

“兰斯洛特？”他把圣剑插进已经快要解体的飞机里，转过身来艰难地沿着垂直下落的机身往上爬，去看还趴在机尾一动不动的兰斯洛特。“你没事吧，魔力的供给，还撑得住吗？”

兰斯洛特没有回答，高文将他的头盔掀了起来。黑骑士脸色苍白，原本周身缭绕着的掩饰真容的黑雾都已经散去，他眯着眼睛，嘴唇微张，小口喘着气看向高文。

于是高文努力地仰起头来，亲吻他的嘴唇。

人类大概一辈子都不可能用这样的姿势接一次吻吧。兰斯洛特在他垂直的上方，他们就像两条本来在水里平行地游弋着、嘴唇啵上了嘴唇的小鱼，突然被人连同鱼缸九十度悬挂起来。高文需要尽力将脖子向后仰才能让舌尖碰到兰斯洛特的舌头，而兰斯洛特也以与狂战士不相称的顺从姿势，将舌头伸出来，和高文的舌尖认真地缠绵，交换唾液。他打着卷的长发落到高文脸颊上，有些软软的刺痒。高文对他眨了眨眼睛。

风突然大了起来，向上吹起兰斯洛特的头发，他们已经落进了对流层。高文朝下看了一眼，空想树已经彻底被烧成了灰，大地依旧是一片刺目的雪原。

“把飞机拉起来吧。”高文说。“不然我们就得一头栽进地下几十米，让御主去把我们挖出来啦。”

兰斯洛特呜嗷地叫了一声，飞机转了个弯，变成平飞，速度也放慢了，在阳光和云朵下面，慢悠悠地巡航起来。

战斗总算是结束了吧，真是一场新颖的作战。高文放松地叹息了一声，从飞机上爬起来，甚为不雅的平趴姿势变成坐在机身上面。兰斯洛特也解除了对飞机的控制，爬起来靠近了高文身边，抱着膝盖，收起一双过分长的腿，挨着他坐下来，蜷缩成一个大号黑团子。

“干得不错！不愧是兰斯洛特卿啊。”高文伸手搂过兰斯洛特的肩膀，浑不在意狂战士盔甲上的尖刺，和他头碰了碰头。“累了吗？是想现在就回去临时据点呢，还是再在天上休息一会？”

尽管只是巡航，使用被同化为兰斯洛特宝具的F-15，也需要消耗不少魔力，要说休息，那可是搭不上边。高文笑得一脸灿烂，仿佛刚才在天上吸饱了太阳能量，还未用光，混合着兴奋与战斗之后的激昂感，在胸口突突地跳动着，呼之欲出。他更加热情地抱住兰斯洛特的肩头，握住了他的手，一片片解开那冰冷的铠甲。

“在天空中，看着头顶上的白云，和底下小得像是木刻画一样的山峦与河流……龙背上满是刺人的鳞甲，狮鹫毛发虽然柔软可空间太小，光是搭乘两个人已经挤得不可开交。而且幻想种，怎么说都太过智慧，还会跟妖精和同伴们八卦，连马也聒噪……这么看来，现代科技还是有现代科技的好处，起码补充起魔力来，绝对不会有人来打扰……”

高文将兰斯洛特推倒在飞机上，笑意盎然，兰斯洛特低声吼叫，扯开了高文银白色的胸甲。他低头压上去，再一次细细舔吻狂战士发凉的嘴唇。

“这一点，您想必也深有体会——对吗，兰斯洛特卿？”

 

END.

 


End file.
